White Horse
by Tookish Fool
Summary: Fuu Saiki helps Shun Kurosaki take care of her horses.


**(A/N) Hello! This is my first Love Live! story, regarding my favorite characters Fuu Saiki and Shun Kurosaki, that I plan in shipping. This is my first try on them, since I'm new to the fandom, so I'm sorry if they sound out of character. I decided to give Fuu an Osaka accent, which is commonly translated as** **Southern American English.**

* * *

That particular Saturday morning, the first year student and school idol Fuu Saiki was taken by her mother to her friend, Shun Kurosaki, family's ranch, as she was invited by her earlier that week so she could meet some of Shun's horses and help take care of the ranch. She already had met Tarou, Shun's favorite horse that she occasionally took to school, but the Kurosaki offered to introduce her other friends.

"Thank ya, ma!" Fuu grinned at her mother, who was inside a car. "Shun said 'er uncle will take me back home Sunday afternoon!"

"Alright, sweetie." Her mother nodded. "If anythin' happens, just call me and I'll come pick ya up."

"No need to worry so much, ma!" She brought her hands to her hips. "Just so I don't make ya worried, I'll be sure to call." She looked around and saw Shun riding her horse, Tarou, approaching them. The Kurosaki was wearing her cowgirl outfit. "Look! Shun-chan's here."

"Hello Fuu-kun, and Fuu-kun's mother." She smiled. "I'm glad you came."

"Thanks for invitin' my daughter to play in your family's ranch, Shun-chan."

"It's really no problem! My aunt and uncle will be happy to have a new face around for the weekend, helping with the ranch."

"Alright. Please take care of my daughter."

"Of course!"

"Have fun, y'all." She started the car, and left. Fuu waved her hands as she watched the car vanish in the distance.

"Bye, ma! See ya tomorrow! Missin' ya already!"

Shun got off Tarou and patted his head before looking at Fuu. "Ready to meet the others horses? We can feed them some carrots and apples, and then have lunch. I need to introduce you to my uncle and aunt."

"Ya bet I am!" Fuu said, smiling. She took a step forward, when the other girl stopped her.

"It'll be easier if we ride Tarou to get there." Shun commented, and Fuu's face heated up a little after hearing that. Shun let her ride Tarou once, but they never did it together. Horse-riding together? That sounds so embarrassing.

"Can you carry us two buddy?" The horse let out a happy neigh. "Seems he's okay with it."

"Alright. Where's the helmets?" Fuu sighed, giving up to the idea and watching Shun get up on Tarou.

"I don't really use the helmets when here in the ranch." She paused for some moments, as Fuu tilted her head, a look of suspicion on her face. "Don't tell me… You're scared?"

"It's not like that! It's 'cause I only rode Tarou once, and with a helmet!"

"Ah, don't worry about that, with me here it'll be alright." She offered a hand, "Just hold on tight."

Fuu glared at Shun's smiling face, still hesitating. Taking a deep breathe, she took her hand and got on the horse as well. She wrapped her arms around Shun, leaning her head against Shun's back, as the other girl held the reins firmly.

"You ready?" Shun asked and Fuu nodded. As soon as Fuu agreed, Shun started guiding Tarou to the stable. It took them just a few minutes to get there, as Shun made Tarou run as fast as he could.

 **-x-x-x-**

Fuu clumsily got off the horse, still trying to figure out if they had stopped or not. Shun laughed as Fuu fell on her bums. "You're a runner, but can't take Tarou's speed?" The younger girl blushed heavily.

"Horses run faster than humans, ya know!? So I'm not used to their speed." She snorted. Shun got off Tarou, and offered a hand, helping Fuu up. "Let's never do somethin' like that again."

"Alright, my bad. I promise I won't let him run to fast again. Shall I introduce you to everyone?" She entered the stable, guiding Tarou inside by his reins, and all the horses neighed happily in their stalls as the Kurosaki entered. "Did you miss me, guys?" Fuu watched as Shun got a basket with apples and carrots, and handed it to her. "You feed them and I brush them, okay?"

"Kay." Fuu nodded and started feeding the horses. Shun had already asked her to feed Tarou a couple of times, so she was already used to it. By the corner of her eye, she watched as Shun brushed a white horse, and the animal had a happy expression on his face as he sniffed the Kurosaki, looking for food. All the horses really seemed to like her, and that was wonderful in Fuu's opinion.

"Hey, buddy, I haven't got any food on me." Shun sweetly told the horse. "Hey, Fuu-kun, could you come here for a moment and feed my friend?"

"Kay." Fuu headed their way. As soon as she approached the stall, the horse took some steps back, flinching. "Huh? What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry, Fuu-kun. This one's new here, so he's not used to anyone. He doesn't even get along with my aunt and uncle." Shun confessed. "Hey, buddy, come here. Fuu-kun won't hurt you." The horse snorted uncomfortably. "It's no good if you do that, buddy…" She sighed.

"It's okay, Shun-chan. If he doesn't want me to feed 'im, ya can do it."

"No. He needs to learn how to get along with new people." Shun stopped to think, looking at Fuu's hand holding a carrot. "I had an idea. Gimme your hand."

"Huh!?"

Before Fuu could properly react, Shun grabbed her hand and offered it to the white horse, holding Fuu's hand on her own. The short-haired girl felt her face heat up, feeling nervous thanks to the touch.

"Here!" Shun called the horse, but he didn't move. "Please help me, Fuu-kun. Call him."

"O-okay!" Fuu's stuttered. "Come 'ere, boy! Here's some food."

The two continue calling him sweetly, until he slowly took some steps forward, sniffing the carrot and the two girls' hands, and started eating the vegetable. A smile formed on both girls' faces as they watched him.

"Amazing! We got him to eat food offered by a stranger, that's a huge step for him!" Shun said happily, hugging Fuu all of sudden. The girl blinked a few moments, her face burning red, and Shun let go. "Thank you, Fuu-kun~ You should help around the ranch more often, maybe you can even get to befriend this guy." She said, patting the white horse's head, who let out a happy neigh.

"Y-yeah… T-that sounds like fun. Yer welcome, S-Shun-chan." She replied, shaking her head, trying to get the embarrassment from the hug to go away. "Maybe I can race with one of the horses or somethin'."

"That sounds like a nice idea, Fuu-kun. I'd like to see that." She giggled cutely, making Fuu gulp in nervousness again. "Now, let's go back taking care of them, shall we?" She asked, and the other girl nodded.

They continued taking care of the horses, and then went to have lunch. Fuu was introduced to Shun's uncle and aunt, as she forgot to introduce her earlier. Fuu Saiki had so much fun at the girl's family ranch that weekend, and it was definitely not the last time the girl visited them.


End file.
